


I <3...

by bactaqueen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, getting together fic, sam might be a little oblivious, steve has terrible taste in t-shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wears a new t-shirt on their morning run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I <3...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. No profit is earned and no infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: Because disappointme said Steve should wear [this](http://99static.net/images/8new/zihrtpnisbk.jpg) shirt to pick up Sam.

"On your left!"

_Uh-huh, sure, on my left. Captain Butthead._ Even Sam's internal voice felt breathless, though he'd long since given up trying to keep pace with Steve. _You're lucky you got a cute ass._ Sam let himself look until that cute ass disappeared around a bend in the trail.

He slowed to a jog.

Why? Why in God's name did he let himself be dragged out of bed every morning and goaded into exercise he didn't even want anymore and lapped and lapped and lapped... Didn't he get enough exercise flying around snatching that cute ass out of the air so Steve didn't turn into Captain Splatto? He didn't have a masochistic streak. He knew that about himself. He didn't like the pain. He didn't like the sweating or the heat or Steve's smug little--

"On your left!"

Sam seriously considered tripping him. Just... sticking his foot out, oops, _what a terrible accident, hope you didn't eat too much gravel I hear that's bad for your teeth_.

He used to like his morning runs.

Steve didn't pass him again and Sam accepted that for the mercy it was. Fifteen minutes later, he came to the end of the path, finally, and near the parking lot moved just off of the gravel into the grass to put his hands on his knees and close his eyes and breathe.

He couldn't do this anymore. He wasn't super human, he was just regular human, and he was _not_ going to die of a heart attack before his thirty-fifth birthday. Not even for Steve Rogers and his cute ass. _This is it,_ he told himself. _This is the last time._

"Are you dead?"

"Yes," Sam said. "Call my mother. You're going to hand her the flag. You're going to wear the blue uniform."

Steve laughed and slapped his back. "No need to get nasty. It wasn't that bad."

Sam forced himself to stand, wincing. Everything hurt. Why did everything hurt? Steve was so bad for him, worse than junk food. Sam thought he could eat McDonald's and Dunkin Donuts every day and he'd still come out better for it than after these runs with Steve. He exhaled and opened his eyes.

"What the hell is that?"

"What the hell is what?"

Sam snorted. "Subtle."

Steve grinned at him and put his hands on his hips, the shirt going tight across his chest.

Sam was pretty sure he flexed, too. Just for effect.

"More than I wanted," Steve admitted. "I couldn't find one that says 'I heart your penis, Sam Wilson.'"

Sam blinked at him. He was going to have a _heart attack_. "Does that usually work? That cute 'I'm too stupid for my own good' thing you got going on? All that... patriotic earnestness?"

Steve shrugged. "Hasn't worked on you yet."

"Yeah, well, I didn't know it was supposed to." Sam reached out and curved his hand around the back of Steve's neck to pull him in. If he was going to have a heart attack he might as well get a kiss first.

"Why did you think I was trying to get your attention?" Steve gripped the sides of Sam's sweatshirt and looked like he might swoon. He licked his lips.

"I thought you were just being an ass." Sam hesitated. Should they be doing this here?

Steve shuffled in and made the decision for him. The moment their lips touched was electric.

Sam didn't even mind that Steve smelled like Ivory soap and hot sweat.

Steve leaned in to the kiss, hard, and his grip on Sam's sides tightened. He kissed like he did anything, with his whole heart, and when the kiss broke, Steve sighed like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Sam felt pretty dizzy himself.

Steve hesitated, then put his arms around Sam and pulled him close.

"It's too hot for this," Sam grumbled.

"Stop ruining the moment. I've wanted this for two years."

_Welcome to the club._ Sam ran his hand up and down Steve's back, where the thin t-shirt was stuck to him, sweaty and too-tight. "Don't ever figure out which size shirts to buy for real."

Steve laughed and pulled away. "I'll let you peel it off me if you come back to my place."

"Subtle," Sam said again, but he could get on board with this.

Steve hauled him in for another kiss, long and slow and not at all appropriate for the park at seven in the morning.

"I was never any good at subtle."


End file.
